


Hiding

by mandatorily



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark waits in the shadows as Lois wakes up . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Clark's POV when he finds Lois in 9x02, Metallo.

Clark waits in the shadows as Lois wakes up. He’s not sure when her safety started meaning so much to him, but now it tears him up to see her hurt. He’s relieved when she gives him that soft smile reserved only for him, in either of his guises. She’s always gorgeous, but that smile lights her from within and he feels the answering light swelling in his own chest, urging him to go to her, reveal himself to her in all ways. As she begins to speak, he fights temptation, super-speeding away, before she can change his mind.


End file.
